


Skin to Bury Secrets In

by skeletncloset (alexa_dean)



Series: Secrets'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Coming of Age, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face Sitting, First Time, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reluctant Jared, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Seductive Jensen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Jared, Teen Jensen, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, hulk-smash sex, lolita Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/pseuds/skeletncloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a wolf in lamb's clothing. <br/><a href="http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/alexa_dean/media/Samdean/1b4101da-82f0-4aa5-8f87-f439656223b2_zps8a0259f8.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Bury Secrets In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/1324.html?thread=18220#t18220. Extreme underage. Jensen is 13/14 and Jared is seventeen.

 

Jensen hates therapy, but he puts up with it. Mostly for his mother’s sake. Jensen knows he wasn’t at fault. That he didn’t bring it upon himself. He’s never felt like a victim. He can’t even feel ashamed that he liked it and the only regret he can muster up is the fact that his mother’s boyfriend never got around to fucking him. 

He spends most nights thinking about it, pushing himself open with his fingers, or on one memorable occasion-- a toothbrush holder, pretty much using whatever he can improvise as a dildo.

Incidentally, he’s become bolder and shameless about it, stealing a cucumber from old Mrs. Valentine's garden patch and a lubricated condom from his mother's bedside drawer to wrap over it and all he had to do was hold it between his heels and sit on it, stripping his dick until he spent all over his sheets while stuffed full. 

It's become an obsession. He gets hot looking at other men. Grown men, the shift of fabric, denim and slacks, over their dicks, hung left or right. Imagines them hard, imagines them putting him on their lap, their dicks trapped between Jensen’s slim thighs, slippery, or riding the crease of his ass and begging for Jensen to let them in. Imagines their mouths covering his little prick and balls, stubble scratching his skin, huge hands on Jensen’s inner thighs, imagines them licking into his hole as Jensen holds himself open for them.

He’s found he isn’t attracted to any of the boy’s his age and the men around him are not interested in a boy as young as he is. But as luck would have it his mother remarried and with the marriage Jensen inherited a seventeen-year-old stepbrother. Not necessarily the gruff, rugged man Jensen leans toward but definitely everything Jensen never knew he’d wanted, but wants so much he’s moved to tears.

Everything Jared does undoes Jensen, unconscious of his effect on Jensen as he is on others-- blinding white teeth and dimpled cheeks, slanted eyes, gold and blue and green, and hands so large Jensen thinks they could envelop his waist easily. 

Jared is so straight it hurts. He’s so nice it hurts too. Always has time or makes time for Jensen, scruffing his hair affectionately, playing halo with him for hours, helping out with homework. 

Jensen wants to hate him. But it’s impossible. So he takes it out on Jared’s girlfriends. Unknown to Jared, Jensen is the reason he gets dumped. All Jensen has to do is insinuate that Jared is cheating on them and it’s over. 

Jensen is beginning to think Jared is developing a complex. _What did I do?_ Turned into-- _what’s wrong with these girls!_ Then to-- _what’s wrong with me?_ And all Jensen can do is shrug and try not to laugh himself sick and not to come in his pants watching Jared’s tongue trace his bottom lip in concentration as he tries to beat Jensen at Black Ops.

 

**

 

Jared’s age is a convenience. Their parents have never had use of a babysitter with his stepbrother around. So after several nights left to their own devices they finally grew comfortable enough to trust Jared not to do things he shouldn’t be doing and go on a weekend retreat together.

 Jensen is over the moon to be left alone with Jared.

Jensen knows Jared likes to smoke a little weed now and then and he’s caught him before, but promised not to tell a soul and not to try it out for himself. Jensen would never, tell anyone that is, but Jared doesn’t know that and Jensen intends to use it against him if he has to. 

“You’re boring when you’re high,” Jensen says to Jared now. “You can’t play worth shit.” 

Jared just grins at him, lopsided and lazy. “You should be grateful. It’s the only way you can beat me.” 

Jared yawns wide and stretches, spreadeagled on the floor, his sweats leave nothing to Jensen’s imagination. He’s half-hard and Jensen knows weed makes Jared horny. He’s watched Jared enough times with his girlfriends to know exactly what he’s like. 

Jensen drops his controller down on the floor, hesitates for a second, free to look at Jared, tawny skin and tawnier hair trailing beneath his waistband, the deep grooves in his hips and climbs on top of him, his hands perched over Jared’s bare chest, the swell of his pecs larger than Jensen’s spread hands. 

His face tingles, his cock pushing against its constraints, unrepentant and obvious and obviously unnoticed by Jared as he drawls. 

“Not up to wrestling, little bro. Just wanna _chill—_ “

Jensen dips down to push his little tongue into Jared’s mouth, licking at the roof of his mouth and framing Jared’s cheeks with his hands, eyes open to memorize the moment—Jared’s squeezed-shut eyes, blush over his cheeks to rival Jensen’s own.

It’s a full ten seconds before Jared breaks the kiss, about to refuse Jensen, but Jensen beats him to the point. 

“I know what you’re going to say. But I want this. And I know it’s wrong but I don’t care. I don’t know what you know about me, but this isn’t my first time. I’m not doing anything I haven’t already.” He adds hurriedly, referring to Jared’s mild drug use. “I’m keeping your secret. You can keep this. Think of it as mine.” 

And there it is, heavy between them. There’s no guilt when Jensen says it. Things might have gone differently if Jensen had not sensed Jared’s interest, huge if the hard dick on his cotton-clad ass is anything to go by. Even if Jensen were a little older, Jared’s dick would still be formidable.

He presses back into it, rubs himself back and forth, watching Jared’s face, suddenly pale, but slack-lipped, pupils expanding to accommodate Jensen’s reflection. 

He pulls at his hoodie and shirt, off in one fell swoop, tousling his hair and his nipples tighten in the cool air, his cheeks already hot, but growing hotter, his breathing gone ragged. 

Jared doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, but his dick twitches and his hands are claws on the carpet, refusing to touch Jensen. Jensen lifts off him to roll onto his back and slip his boxers off, then stretches back over Jared, thighs over his hips. He pushes the elastic of Jared’s sweats underneath his nut sac to sit on his dick, purple and wet and so huge Jensen doesn’t know if it will fit, but Jensen is patient and stubborn. Peppery smell of Jared so strong his mouth waters, his dick jumps and he’s leaking onto Jared’s belly.

Jensen has to use both hands to encircle their dicks together, his own dwarfed by Jared’s and it somehow makes Jensen hotter and he has to stop or he’s going to come before he even starts. 

He leans forward over his stepbrother, bringing their mouths together and Jared’s hands come up, one over his lower back and the other in Jensen’s hair, gripping it roughly, one meant to pull Jensen off and the other meant to pull him in closer, grinding their groins together filthily, frantically. Jared sliding along Jensen’s perineum, his sac, catch-gliding against Jensen’s twitching hole. 

It’s so fucking perfect. Jared’s sweatpants and underwear bunched under his dick and his balls nudging Jensen’s hole, his pubes tickling Jensen, achey-hot tension building in his belly and he has to pull off Jared’s mouth to reach for his hoodie, digging for the travel-sized bottle of baby oil he’d palmed in the drugstore last week. 

Jared’s eyes narrow at that and he lets out a shuddery, “Holy Fuck.” 

Jensen pours a generous amount over Jared where he juts up proudly against Jensen’s dick, over Jared’s belly, lets the bottle fall by his leg as he hikes up Jared’s torso. 

“You ever eat a girl out before?” Jensen asks, generally curious, but also jealous. Jared grins nervously, nodding slow, almost imperceptive. Jensen almost can’t get what he wants to say out, his confidence flagging a little. “You wanna—“ 

“Eat you out?” Jared finishes. 

“Yeah.” 

“C’mere—“ Jared pushes Jensen up and for a second Jensen doesn’t know what Jared wants, then Jared says, “Sit on my face. I’ll show you.” 

Jensen does. Oh fuck, he _does_. Hovers at first over Jared’s tongue, faint flicker against a cheek, against his perineum, teeth nipping the meat of it, his nose bumping Jensen’s balls. Jared grabs a hold the tops of Jensen’s thighs and pulls him down and Jensen falls back a little, catching himself on Jared’s hips. 

A soft cry escapes him as Jared’s tongue penetrates him, shoves hard and slick and hot through his rim, without pretense or warning, _pushing, pushing, pushing_ until his teeth scrape flush against Jensen and Jensen thinks he’s going to lose it and has to use one hand to tug his balls hard enough to stave off an orgasm. 

He feels heat building there, from Jared’s pants, humid and wet and nasty. Try as he might he can’t get away from Jared, trapped by his hands and his mouth sucking at him now, nipping with teeth and burrowing with his tongue. It’s not gentle by any means. It’s rough and oh-so-good. So fucking good, makes tension shiver up inside him, makes his ass flex and his hole clench around Jared’s tongue, slippery as a sea creature. 

And Jensen is moaning, not even trying to hold it in, no intention to in the future either. He’s fucking back against Jared’s tongue with little _uhn uhn uhns_ and fitful whines. Jared’s hands running up his thighs to his hips, setting the back and forth rhythm for Jensen’s movements, pumping Jensen furiously against his face, exhaling in short bursts over Jensen’s sac.

“Jared, Jared,” he warns loudly, “I’m gonna—“ And he rips himself away on his hands and knees, crawling away and not looking back to meet Jared’s eyes. He has to catch his breath, but he also can’t afford to have Jared think he’s changed his mind so he presents himself, lowers himself to his forearms. Then before he loses his nerve— 

“ _Put your dick in me._ Want it. Been thinking about it.” 

“Jensen—“ 

He can hear the admonishment in Jared’s tone, the reluctance, the _I don’t want to hurt you_. 

“I can take it.” This time he does turn to glance over his shoulder at Jared, Jared’s pants in a hobble over his knees, close but not close enough for Jensen. Fuck, his dick is huge. “Been fucking myself on my fingers for weeks now with whatever I can find. Opening myself up thinking of you. Your huge dick. What it would feel like. Worked myself up to four fingers, thinking of your fingers in me.” 

He can see Jared’s resolve slipping from him to join the puddle of clothes on the floor. 

“Just the tip,” Jensen adds slyly. “Just the tip. I want to jack off with the tip of your dick inside me. It won’t hurt me. It’s only a little bit. Just a little bit.” 

It’s a done deal when Jared grabs himself hard at the base, breath so loud it’s become a whine as he moves forward as fast as his clothes allow and lines up behind Jensen. Dick and hand and pubes and belly glistening with more baby oil than necessary. Even his thighs are coated with it. 

“What a mouth on you. Where did you get such a mouth? _Fuck—_ “ 

“Not innocent,” Jensen says darkly, not wanting to talk about it. There’s plenty he’s done, but there’s also stuff he hasn’t that he wants from Jared and he can’t let Jared know or he’d back off.

He lines up, glans slipping along the curve of Jensen’s cheek, over his spit-sticky hole, lax now and receptive, but the head of Jared’s dick is larger than Jensen thought because it burns, burns so much he forgets to breathe and Jared stops, about to pull back and Jensen reaches back to grab hold of his flank, urging him forward. 

Jensen wills himself to open, imagines himself yawning to take Jared, imagines his belly full of Jared, Jared’s come running down his thighs, so much of it, it spills out all over them. Jensen has seen his balls, huge and full. Can all but taste the load on his tongue. 

It works because Jared comes through with an almost audible snap, dragging a groan from them both, simultaneously frozen and taking huge sucking breaths. Jensen is aware of his body, everywhere. His calves brush the inside of Jared’s spread-wide ones, wide enough to bring himself to Jensen’s level. And Jensen leans back, the avian span of his shoulder blades pushed up against Jared’s broad chest, Jared’s arm encircling his waist. 

He’s so vulnerable like this. So needy, he knows he wouldn’t like it if it wasn’t Jared behind him. Good, nice-guy, beautiful Jared. Jared who is so much more than any of his stupid girlfriends deserve. Jared, who is now Jensen’s and Jensen’s alone. And Jensen intends to cement the certainty of it. 

He pushes back, ignoring the burn and bruise and ache for the satisfaction to come. Jared trembles behind him and Jensen is gritting his teeth through it with how much he wants it to work. How much he wants it. How much he needs Jared to, too. But he needs Jared to meet him halfway.

"Oh fuck," Jared huffs over Jensen's shoulder, into his hair, his chin brushing the top of Jensen's head. "Oh fuck, wish you could see it, baby. Taking it so good. So good opening up for me, letting me. Pretty little hole. Prettiest one I've every seen." 

Jensen basks in it, the sappy term of endearment and it gives him courage. "Need you to fuck me, Jay. We're halfway there already. Might as well take it all. It's so good, Jay. Feels so right. You don't even know. Want you to ride me into the floor. Want to take your cock. _All of it_. Need to. Wanna see it push up into me, feel it move in my belly. C'mon. Do it. Fuck me." 

Jensen could swear Jared's already huge cock swells further at his words, enough to put strain on him, making him gasp. But he's not backing down from the thing he's precipitated.

 "You're so tight," Jared whispers. "I can't. I'll hurt you. Know it. Feels so fuck'n good, but I want you to feel good too, baby. Need you to. This is wrong enough as it is."

"Do it. Don't be such a pussy." 

Jensen expects another _are you sure_? But what he gets is a face full of carpet as he tumbles forward, hips held by Jared as he splits him wide, a steady burning ache that keeps barreling forward, deeper and deeper inside Jensen and he squirms and mewls from it, beyond pleasure, beyond pain. 

"So good Jensen. It's so good," Jared licks the words onto the knobs of Jensen's curved spine. "So beautiful. Oh God, just gotta fuck'n--" 

It's like pins and needles, it's like lightning and it's like none of these things to be so open to someone, so completely given over to them. Their needs and their pleasure and Jensen has to remind himself of it as Jared keeps coming, endless. Not that Jensen can even get the words out to stop him, to tell him to slow down, to wait. 

They come together with a loud clap as Jensen gives in and they both cry out, startled and shaking from the intensity.

Jared’s dick a hot, massive presence inside Jensen. Where no one else has ever been. And Jensen knows it’s worth all the discomfort in the world to have Jared like this. Caught for the moment by Jensen, his captive. _His_. Not Sadie’s or Jessica’s or Mandy’s.

 Jensen’s. 

Tentative, Jensen begins to pull at Jared’s cock, tugging it forward with him as he edges off and then pushes back just as slow-- a movement that expels a longwinded hiss from his mouth and makes his eyes water. But Jared won’t move, but he does tremble as he waits patiently for Jensen to get there. 

It’s awkward at first. Jensen shifting about to find the right angle, trying to find what he needs most when he’s in this much pain. He finds it with a visible shudder and he feels himself light up and spread, his thighs on Jared’s, a hand on his hip and he’s moaning this time, less agony than nirvana. Maybe words, maybe nothing as he fucks himself on Jared’s beautiful dick, his back curling up into Jared’s abs, feeling safe and hidden by Jared’s larger body, his strong, lean frame. 

It’s like a reflex, to loosen up, to open up to the incredible pressure inside him and then it’s no longer him moving anymore but Jared, with one arm around Jensen’s waist pinning him in place, his whole palm pressed against Jensen’s groin, rubbing him off so good, so expertly, enclosing Jensen’s dick and his balls all at once. Jared hunched forward seeking friction, huge and beautiful and fucking him hard and fucking him gentle, trying not to grind him into the floor like he needs to. 

His thumb brushes circles over Jensen’s belly as he nails Jensen hard, so hard he knocks the orgasm right out of Jensen and his dick floods Jared’s already slick hand, coated in oil. The dick in his ass--cruel, but the hand on his cock soft, a counterpoint that lengthens his orgasm until he screams because all he can manage is to flutter ineffectually around Jared, he’s stretched so wide, come pumped right out of him clear and watery, but so much of it.

Jared loses it, grabs hold of Jensen’s ragdoll-limp body, draws as much of him into his lap as he can to keep from crushing Jensen and royally fucks his ass. And it’s kind of funny if Jensen thinks about it, the way he must look folded over Jared’s thighs, bouncing up and down. 

But he can’t bring himself to laugh when Jared’s dick grows huge inside of him, close to coming now, pushing any vestige of come left in Jensen and Jensen is surprised to find himself dribbling at all. 

Jared rides him deep and good, humping his ass with everything left in him, makes Jensen spasm with aftershocks and sink his nails into the carpet because it burns and aches and he’s tired of writhing and twisting about around the strange glowing sensation in his belly, in his ass, that shouldn’t feel good at all but it does. Jensen doesn’t know what it means or what it is, because he’s not even hard, but it becomes all too clear when it does peak and he screams and clamps down on Jared, orgasm centered in his belly, bypassing his dick entirely. 

He hears Jared come with a shout behind him, flooding Jensen and pulling out before he’s done to come all over his hole, his back. And then collapses beside Jensen, pulling Jensen to him, on top of him, to hold him. His lips pressed to Jensen’s brow. 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he says. 

“A little late for that,” Jensen says wryly, breathlessly. He really doesn’t want to hear it. It seems everyone around him is intent on angst-ing and it seems like a waste of energy to Jensen. In a month, he’ll be fourteen and he has no intentions on becoming the typical alienated teenager. He has no reason to. 

He has Jared and Jared has him now. It’ll take Jared some time to get used to it, but Jensen will get him there. 

“You might be sorry,” Jensen says, “but I’m not and I’m never going to be. I came twice, I swear.” 

“Twice?” Jared’s mind effectively redirected.

Jensen grins, “Yup, bet you're wishing you were my age now.” 

Jared’s eyes widen but Jensen quiets him with his tongue. 

"By the way," Jensen huffs against Jared's mouth. "Don't tell mom i raped you. She might get mad at me."

 

**

 

It’s been a month. His birthday came and went and Jared hasn’t touched him, can barely even look at Jensen. 

“Your avoiding me,” Jensen says, looking up through a fringe of very dark, very long eyelashes. Jensen is more aware of his effect on other people than eighty percent of the population. His Mama’s boyfriend always did say Jensen was older than his years. Jensen agreed at the time and he doesn't disagree with it now. 

Jared drops his duffel on his bedroom floor, going still as he turns to look where Jensen is hovering in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. Jensen is gauging where they stand, how strong Jared’s defenses are and looking for weaknesses to exploit. 

“I’m not.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, Jensen narrows his eyes at his stepbrother, folds his arms over his chest. Jensen wasn’t asking a question. Jared’s response is confirmation enough his behavior is deliberate. 

“Practice ran late.” 

“Every day of the week? For the past month?” 

Jared just doesn’t get it. Things could be so simple, cut and dry, but Jared has to bring drama into a pretty sweet deal. Jensen had not asked. Jensen _took_ and he is now offering something up for Jared to take in exchange and Jared isn’t getting it. Doesn’t get that Jensen is everything he needs. 

Right here. Right now. 

Jared’s voice drops, “Look Jensen, what I did-- what happened-- that was wrong and it’s not just because we’re broth—“ 

“Stepbrothers.” It’s pretty ridiculous the way Jared is addressing him like he would a child.

 “Right. I’m older. I should have—“ 

Jensen’s eye twitches fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Jensen hates clichés. It shows no imagination. 

“Mom and Dad are leaving this weekend,” Jensen interrupts with a note in his tone that leaves no room for subtext. “We’ll talk then.” 

Jensen can still feel Jared’s eyes on him as he walks away. 

He counts it as a win.

 

**

 

Jensen tells his mom that there are better things she could be spending money on than sending him to therapy.

 It’s not like he learns anything he doesn’t already know. It’s not like he feels the need to bare his soul about abuse that everyone sees but him. Jensen likes sex. He likes to fuck. A lot. In fact he would be fucking Jared now if Jared would stop being a dumbass, but Jared’s busy crying over spilled milk. 

He blinks when his therapist asks how school is going, if he’s made any friends, if he has any intention of making friends when Jensen shakes his head at her. 

Why? It’s pointless. Kids his age pass notes and giggle over holding hands. He might as well be from a different planet. They have nothing in common. 

He doesn’t tell her that though. 

She worries he’s isolating himself. She thinks he should look to form relationships outside of his family. 

Jensen shrugs and promises to try, although he openly disagrees with her assumption he’s avoiding people in general. It isn’t deliberate. He’s definitely not afraid. 

He’d rather study, he says. School is more important. 

What he doesn’t tell her is that he has everything he needs in Jared.

 

**

 

“There’s a party I want to go to. You gonna be alright for a few hours?” Jared says to Jensen. 

Jensen wants to say that _no_ , he isn’t okay with it. In fact he’s inwardly fuming at the thought Jared might hook up with some girl. For a second, he contemplates blackmailing him, but thinks better of it. It’s a surefire way of alienating Jared. 

“Yeah, I’ve got plenty of homework to keep me busy,” he lies, thinking ahead of ways to seduce Jared again. 

Jared is attracted to him. Jensen can feel it in the charged air and what isn’t being said. He wouldn’t be so dead set on steering away from Jensen if he did trust himself to do the right thing by Jensen. 

Jensen nearly laughs at that. The right thing would be to give Jensen exactly what he wants. 

He watches Jared pick his clothes for the night, doesn’t hide the lust he feels. The ripple of muscle of Jared’s back, an ass you can bounce a quarter off of, all that warm, olive skin, the fringe of hair falling over his eyes that he keeps tucking behind his ear. 

He takes it all in as he shuts the door between them. Jensen clings to it when he’s touching himself, when he takes his time in the shower, sharing a Jack-and-Jill bathroom with Jared, knowing full well Jared can hear him through the door. 

Jared’s blush doesn’t escape Jensen’s notice; neither does the fresh smell of spunk in Jared’s room afterward.

 

**

 

Jensen makes himself at home in Jared’s room for the night. Not bothering to dress after his shower, splaying himself out on Jared’s bed with Madden going on the Xbox. 

By eleven thirty, Jensen is restless and horny as hell and the smell of Jared everywhere doesn’t help him much. He feels deliciously whorish playing with his dick, legs akimbo. Recalls the sinuous heat of Jared inside him, the rich animal scent of him, the too-huge, too-good, too-hot push of his cock. 

He feels around for the tiny bottle of baby oil floating around somewhere on the comforter. Finding it, he snaps it open and spills it on his dick, his balls, fat beads trailing over his hole. He uses plenty of it, leaving oil stains on the fabric beneath him. 

He takes his time teasing himself, debates prepping, but decides against it. He likes the pain of initial penetration, that too violent shove of Jared’s dick into Jensen’s protesting body. Almost a climax itself, almost like breaking. 

Jared is coming home. That much Jensen is sure of. Jared is not the type to skip out on responsibility. 

It would be embarrassingly easy to get himself off here in Jared’s bed, where his scent is distilled to its essential components-- an acrid tang in the dark, empty room. And maybe Jensen should, maybe Jared won’t be back. Maybe Jensen is alone in his desire. 

But no, Jared wants it, it’s in the way he won’t meet Jensen’s gaze anymore, won’t brush against him in his quiet shame. Jensen just has to show Jared the way. How things can be if he just lets them. 

Jensen positions himself on the edge of the mattress, legs drawn up and toes hung over the edge. He loves to spread himself open like this, loves feeling bare and vulnerable. Reduced to his most intimate parts, pink and swollen and ready to be taken for granted, longing to be used, longing for Jared’s love and his disregard. 

Needs Jared to use Jensen to get himself off like it’s the only thing that matters. 

He doesn’t hear when the door opens, but he does hear Jared’s footsteps, his intake of breath, the smell of pot and beer displacing the six feet of shadow between them. Jensen won’t open his eyes, won’t acknowledge Jared in the room. If he doesn’t, than it isn’t real to Jared. Jared can pretend it's all a fantasy and Jensen can lure him in with feigned innocence. 

The shift in the air is what tells Jensen Jared has come closer, his ragged breath, and the tumble of his jacket to the ground, the fumble of shoes and cloth cast aside. When Jensen hears the clink of a belt buckle he opens his eyes half mast, humping the air in little jerks as he fucks his fist, putting on a show for Jared, feeling himself clench and relax, knows Jared can see it too, standing there, immense and beautiful like the Colossus of Rhodes, remembering how it felt like to fuck Jensen, to make Jensen take him. Take him all. 

It makes Jensen bolder, free hand paving a downward path to hook and tug at himself. Give Jared a peek inside of what he’s already known and Jared falls to his knees with a _Jesus fuck, Jensen_. 

And his face is _right there_ , right there between Jensen’s open thighs, looking at Jensen, his huge hands coming to rest on Jensen’s ankles, his breath puffing over Jensen, fast and hot. He looks broken and lost and drawn to a breaking point. 

“ _Jared,_ ” Jensen moans, adds more vowels than necessary violating his vow of silence, because he needs Jared’s flesh, his adulation, that mixture of reverence and fear. 

“Jared, _please_.” Jensen doesn’t beg although it sounds like he is, because it’s exactly what a moment like this requires. Whatever it takes and Jensen has plenty to spare. 

“Please, I need you, I want you—“ Jensen may sound needy, fragile, but he’s far from it. What Jensen really feels is _empowered,_ in total control of his own actions and by extension Jared’s. 

What tenuous grip on morality Jared may have had slips away. He sinks his middle finger into the fingertrap of Jensen’s hole with a groan to match Jensen’s own. It’s deep, deeper than Jensen is able to get. It twists exquisitely, makes shapes dance behind Jensen’s closed lids. 

Squirming, Jensen slinks down flush to the knuckles of Jared’s fist, no longer jacking off but holding onto the bed sheets and centering himself, face turned to the side and legs coming up off the mattress to hook over Jared’s shoulders, pulling him in, letting him know it’s okay. It will always be okay. 

“Want it just like this, Jay,” Jensen says, crossing his ankles between Jared’s shoulder blades, heels to the sweat of his back.  He shudders with each tender suck Jared gives his pulsing dick and balls, slicking him up wet, saliva dribbling over his perineum, edging the edge of his hole to collect around the _in-out_ slide of Jared’s finger teasing Jensen open, leaching out the tension in his body. 

“ _Lick me out_ ,” he says to Jared. “Put your tongue in me, wanna feel your mouth on me.” 

Jared agrees with the press of his mouth to Jensen, the dip of his tongue alongside his finger and Jensen jerks with a _yes_ and _do it_ and _deeper_. Jared’s tongue spreading him open so good and slow. 

He’s grinding himself against Jared’s smooth cheeks, his spit-wet chin and the shift of his nose along the groove of his thigh. Jared’s jaw hinges wide, mouth-to-mouth, one wet and watering and the other secret and silent and clutching avidly at Jared. 

There’s a dirty thrill in this as much as there is in sneaking around, or breaking taboos. It’s something Jensen can’t seem to avoid, tied intricately into his sexuality from the very first moment he sat in a man’s lap bare-bottomed and let him rub off against him, sort of confused, sort of turned-on, maybe a bit scared. 

But it’s not like that now. There’s no uncertainty. Jensen knows where he stands and what to expect. Jensen is calling the shots, not his body and not Jared. This is Jensen pursuing his own ends. 

And it feels amazing. 

He grabs hold of Jared’s hair and pulls him forward into his ass-- the _faster_ implicit in Jensen’s actions, both voluntary and not. Jensen’s toes curl and the arches of his feet tingle unpleasantly from the strain, he bounces his head off the mattress and lets himself sigh and groan and thrash about. Songs of desire measured by little _uhs._  

Jared hasn’t made a move to slake his own want, seems hell-bent on satisfying Jensen’s just like this, by tracing promises inside him, lighting him up and easing him steady, sucking noises filling the dark, filling him hot and damp. And he thinks of asking Jared to stop, because it’s so good, not like things between them can be anything other. 

“Jared,” he tugs at Jared’s head, feels himself pulse wet at the sight of Jared’s face, puffed-up lips glistening pink and slanted eyes burning. “You gotta fuck me. Open me up with your _dick_ —“ 

Jared slams into Jensen so hard, Jensen’s ass comes up off the mattress and he bends almost full circle, their teeth clacking together and Jared taking his mouth rough and dirty and deep, slippery with spit and oil, smearing it all over Jensen’s face. 

Jared’s hands enclose his biceps completely and Jensen can all but see the bruises blooming under his skin beneath the pads of Jared’s fingertips and it draws a pitiful little whimper that only encourages Jared, his sweaty hands pressing Jensen into the mattress, jerking Jensen around violently as Jared scuffles his feet to pull his legs out of his jeans. 

Jared is too busy holding Jensen down, like he’s trying to escape, to line his dick up properly and the head keeps missing Jensen’s hole entirely, jabbing at him blindly, wildly. Jensen has to break the kiss. 

“Jared you gotta—“ 

Jared bites down on his nipple just as he releases Jensen’s right arm and then—there—and oh, God, it’s big, maybe bigger, Jensen doesn’t know because he’s knocked silent as he closes around the tip of Jared’s dick, which is no longer—thank Christ—moving forward, but Jared is groaning into Jensen’s ear, spine curved like a bridge over Jensen’s body and Jensen has one leg hooked over his arm and the other around his ribcage. 

Jensen is stunned and stupid, taking shuddery breaths through his parted lips.

 “Fuck, Jensen,” Jared hisses between kisses to Jensen’s jawline. “So fuck’n good for me. Like no one else—fuck. What am I gonna do?” 

Jared can’t honestly expect an answer when Jensen is trying so hard not to fly apart around his dick, because he’s that full, overextended already and Jared has yet to bottom out, has hardly even _begun_. 

But Jensen isn’t the type to back down, much less admit defeat, because as sore as he was left the last time, the first time, it was so good he couldn’t keep himself from plotting for the next opportunity. 

“ _More_ ,” he breathes into Jared’s hair, “You gotta give me more. Fuck me with everything you’ve got —“ 

Jared reaches over Jensen to grab the bottle of baby oil, shifting and jostling Jensen gently to pour a generous amount between their joined parts, rubbing the muscle around Jensen’s opening, around his own dick. Jensen has to hitch back with his hips, too much, too soon, but so much of the pain he enjoys. Pain that reminds Jensen of his own strength, his own ability to move past the weakness of flesh. 

He spreads his legs wide and pulls them to his chest, sliding his knees over the crooks of Jared’s elbows and his arms around his neck and he doesn’t have to say a word for Jared to get it. To give him what he wants. Lifts off the bed and takes Jensen with him, gaining inches inside him that Jensen was too impatient to keep hold of, too turned on not to give up. 

But Jared isn’t through. Spins them around to slam Jensen up against the door of his room, impaling him in one go, balls to ass, and Jensen chokes around his own scream and bites into Jared’s shoulder, tasting blood. He licks at it and Jared rotates his hips, making the door creak ominously with his movements and loosening Jensen up. 

Somewhere between Jensen’s _holy fuck you’re huge_ and Jared’s answering snuffle the door begins to rattle and Jensen begins to sob, a little frightened the door just might give out on them, might come off its hinges. Jared’s thick cock spreads him wide, pumping into him, his entire body moving into it, propelling Jensen up and back, then down and into. 

Jensen tries his best to keep up, bouncing against Jared’s thighs and the door, back and forth like a sphere in Newton’s cradle, nothing but friction and momentum and explosive energy from them both. For every one of Jensen’s actions Jared responds with an equal reaction. 

Their rhythm picks up as Jensen goes lax, his hands feeling the bumps of Jared’s spine beneath his palms, gathering him up and holding on, closing his eyes to the slide of their bodies, the textured breadth of Jared’s glorious dick. 

“Jensen,” he cries into Jensen’s shoulder, “Jensen, baby, baby—“ over and over, less sweet than dirty. Jensen’s back stings, skin rubbing away against the door and he bites the lobe of Jared’s ear to get his attention. 

“The desk—“ And they’re in motion again Jensen in Jared’s arms like he doesn’t weigh a thing, like Jared can keep fucking him raw and senseless, even as he stumbles, even as he walks, even as they groan their way across the room. 

Books topple off the top as Jensen comes down on Jared’s desk with an _oomph_ , Jared’s arms slipping away to grab hold of Jensen’s legs, pressing them together and twisting them to the side and fuck—a different angle--but what in hell was _that_ — 

And Jared shoves into him deeper, pulling Jensen’s cheeks apart to watch himself disappear into Jensen’s body and Jensen’s face heats up to be so blatantly exposed, thinks of himself red and sloppy with baby oil and precome and traces of Jared’s spit. 

Jensen matches his breathing to Jared’s, curling onto his side and bringing his knees to his chest, baring it all and taking it all, taking what seems like miles of dick and he has to reach out and touch the ripple of Jared’s abs and the perfect swell of his pecs, bronze and beaded with sweat, desperate. 

And Jensen’s body goes hot and sweaty with exertion, with ecstasy, with complicated love and desire. Jensen refuses to turn his gaze away from Jared, his beauty and his strength. His long hair falling over his eyes, damp and curling at the ends from sweat, his shoulders bunching together and chest heaving like it hurts to fuck Jensen, hurts to want him. Jared’s kaleidoscope eyes gone black and hungry and wide with awe like he can’t believe Jensen’s able to take him. The two of them lost in the dark together, lost for each other. 

With every thrust, every stroke, Jensen cries out, needs to, needs to relieve the pressure of opening up, of filling up and he’s reaching for Jared, hunching over his hips to grab hold of his chin and Jared looks to him, devastated. 

“Kiss me,” Jensen demands, not caring that he’s the reason Jared is falling apart inside and out. He needs to start from scratch and Jared has to let him put him back together again. 

Jared bites into the tender skin of Jensen’s lip, licks over it, knocks their teeth together as he fucks into Jensen’s body. His hands gliding all over Jensen, groping him, one hand on an ass cheek and the other on his nipple, twisting it red and Jensen groans into Jared’s open mouth, laves the inside of his cheek. Jensen’s belly aches at the hot sting of friction in his ass, in his mouth, under Jared’s thumb, fighting the urge to shy away. 

Their voices break high and low, loud and soft, matched by the sound of skin on skin, the suck and smack of their bodies coming together and apart. Oil slurping around them. 

Jensen turns his face to part their lips and says, “Fuck me from behind. Want it deep—“ 

He’s pulled off almost instantly, Jared’s dick leaving his body as Jensen’s feet hit the carpet, but as soon as they do Jared’s inside him again and Jensen holds onto the edge of the desk to keep his hips from slamming into it. Jared helps him out by curling his hands over his bones to pull him onto his cock. 

Jensen’s dick is so hard it holds tight against his belly, refuses to swing and instead slaps into his tummy, sprinkles of precome hitting his skin like rain. 

Jared kicks Jensen’s legs apart to get further inside, his fingers like claws over Jensen’s hips, digging into them, cutting him with his nails. Jensen keens as Jared’s dick snags on his rim, Jared’s hand sliding up his backbone to grab hold of Jensen’s shoulder and thrusts so hard Jensen is pushed up on tiptoe and if it wasn’t for Jared he would have lost his balance and face-planted into the desk. Probably knocked unconscious by the brutality. 

Jared growls behind him, sounds coming from deep in his chest, his belly, filling the room like thunderclouds. 

“ _So fuck’n good_ ,” Jared sobs, “so fuck’n good. _Jensen_.” 

“It can be like this,” Jensen grits out, “all the time.” 

Oil runs down Jensen’s thighs, pumped right out of him, but the ride is silky and savage for the scrunch of Jared’s pubes against him. Jensen holds his breath to keep from coming with Jared pushing into him and pulling away like his life and Jensen’s are in the balance. 

“Oh,” Jensen says, “ _Oh fuck, oh, oh_ —“ pulsing around Jared’s dick, erratic and rhythm-less, but greedy, as he’ll always be. 

He’s driving Jared into the ground. Jensen knows this, but maybe Jared needs it. 

“Come _inside_ me,” Jensen commands. “Make me wet.” Jared’s huge cock burns hitching into him, makes him sing with as much agony as pleasure. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Jared whines into the soft hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck, licks the tendon there, the knobs of his spine. “Yeah . . . that what you want . . . want me to mark you up? Make you mine?” 

Jensen doesn’t know how he’s able to answer, but he manages in short staccato bursts. “You’re stupid if it’s taken you— _shit_ \--this long to get it.” 

His stomach hurts. He’s so tense, so ready to spill all over the floor and he knows all it would take is a touch to his dick. Jensen would have already without even that, if he hadn’t jacked off twice this morning. 

It’s impossible to squeeze down on Jared. There’s no room to, so Jensen writhes his well-smacked ass into the cradle of Jared’s hips in lieu of it. Jared applies his teeth, artless and hesitant to Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen can’t feel the sting, but he knows there will be a bruise there as sure as there will be bruises on his arms and hips later. 

They fuck hard and Jensen is hyperaware of his size compared to Jared, Jared’s chest wider than Jensen’s back, his thighs broader and stronger; his nuts a huge pendulum against Jensen’s smaller ones. 

It’s humbling. And hot-- Jared sliding in precome and oil and spit. His weight could crush Jensen, but even now, he’s mindful not to, even when he’s hurting Jensen with the flare of his dick, thicker than anything Jensen has ever managed to get inside himself. It makes him shout and shake and leak all over. 

“So good for me,” Jared whimpers as helpless as Jensen feels. “Want you. Want you so bad. _All the time_. All the time, your mouth and your dick and your ass—fuck, your _ass_ —made for this. Made for _me_.” 

Jensen totally agrees, but he’s unable to answer around the shift in Jared’s angle, fat dick just nailing his prostate, making Jensen’s legs tremble and his hands shake on the desk. His breathing quickens and he’s unable to stop the mounting electric sensation in his belly. 

Jared’s huge hands lift Jensen off his feet completely and Jensen has to lift his upper body in a half push-up to allow it. Jensen screams, because it feels that good. So good it’s crippling. 

“ _No one_ ,” Jensen hisses out, “No one but me _. Promise me_.” 

Jensen doesn’t know if Jared answers him, because he’s coming, long watery ropes, his balls tucked tight to his body, tight enough to hurt. His ears ring with it and his vision darkens around the edges, all of him reduced to the seizure-like undulation of his muscles around Jared. 

“Fuck, so tight—oh my _God,”_ Jared cries out. “Oh my God, _Jensen!”_ He floods Jensen with his load, pressed in so deep, riding Jensen’s aftershocks and his own orgasm, his mouth slobbering against Jensen’s neck, his flat tongue sweeping over his skin. 

Come seeps out of Jensen's body, coats his thighs. He’s almost sorry when Jared’s cock leaves him empty, but he knows it’s better now than later. It’ll hurt more if they wait. Jared doesn’t let him fall to the ground. Doesn’t stop touching him. Turns him around and kisses him, lifting Jensen up until Jensen’s legs wrap around his waist and Jared carries him to the bed, falling together. 

“Yes,” Jared says. “Yes.” 

Jensen frowns. “Yes what?” 

“I’m not gonna fight it anymore.” 

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice is tremulous, scared, because if Jared’s saying what Jensen thinks he’s saying . . . “You gotta be clearer than that.” 

“I promise,” Jared says. “I promise. Just you. Just us.” 

Jensen kisses him. "Glad to hear it."

THE END


End file.
